mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
First to Die Club
The First to Die Club is a club reserved for those who have died first in a game. It does not matter whether the player was killed Night 1 or Day 3; as long as they were the first player(s) in the game to be killed. Due to an immense amount of games, the requirement for this club is that one player must have been the first to die at least 5 times. List of Members 23 Events * Slick - M4F14-7, Cruise Ship Mafia, Heroes: Season 1, Heroes Hybrid II, Mario Mafia, Fantasy Mafia II, Cthulhu Mythos Mafia, MaFBIa, Rock & Roll Mafia, Manga Mafia 2, Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings, Disgaea II Mafia, Case Closed Mafia, Trainer's Manual Mafia XII, Zodiac Mafia, Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2, Sesame Street Mafia, Yoshi Island Mafia, Mafia All Stars III,Mafia World, Devil Survivor 2 Mafia, Color Mafia, The Mafia Academy of Mystical Arts 16 Events * EDM - UN Mafia, Blade Mafia, Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire, Easter Egg Mafia, Never Never Land, UMM 5.1, Disgaea II Mafia, Battle of Wits, Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM), Final Fantasy Battle II, Monk Mafia, Nyan Cat Mafia, Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.0, Toy Soldiers 2, One Night Until Dawn, Robert de Niro Mafia 15 Events * Auramyna - Mafia Noir, A Mafia of Ice and Fire, Bag o' Tricks Mafia, Smiley Mafia, Angel Mafia III: Season 2, Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM), Case Closed Mafia, Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II, Farmers Mafia!, Dungeons & Mafia II, Vampire Knight Mafia, Amalgamated Video Game Battle, Side-Quest Mafia, Westworld Mafia, Star Trek Mafia V 14 Events * Hirkala - Twin Kindy Mafia, Moogle Mafia, Nightmare Before Mafia, Warrior Cats Mafia, Revelation Mafia, Ice Age Mafia, Mafia All Stars, Bleach Mafia: Season One, Halloween Mafia IV, The Hazards of Love Mini Mafia, Mafia of the Toon City, Amber Mafia II, Forgotten District II, Witch Hunt Mafia 13 Events * Shadow7 - Blade Mafia, Chronomafia II, Mafia Mafia II: Inception, The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes, Choose Your Own Wincon 2, Mafia of Swordsmen, Dual Personality Mafia 2, X-mas Gifts Mafia, A Mafia Carol, Ultimate Marvel Mayhem, Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VIII, Hannibal Mafia Season 1, Disney's Descendants Mafia 12 Events * Marquessa - Al Pacino Mafia, Star Trek Mafia II, Monster Buster Club, Disney Movie Mafia, Drag me to Hell Mafia, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1, Myth Wars, Wizard of Oz Mafia, Bidding Wars, Death Takes a Holiday Mafia, Screwball Mafia, Overwatch Mafia 11 Events * Boquise - Dungeons & Mafia, Halloween Mafia V, Lolcats the 2th, Pokemon Mafia - Hoenn, Frozen Mafia, Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VIII, How I Met Your Mafia, Toy Soldiers 2, Hatoful Mafia, Angel Mafia IV, One Night Ultimate Werewolf * curr3nt - Harry Potter Mafia III, Game Show Mafia, Magic: the Gathering Mafia, Board Game Mafia, Glitch Mafia III, Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2, Literary Mafia, Dual Personality Mafia, Wizard of Oz Mafia, Pickup Mafia Game * FatTony - Halloween Mafia III, Trainer's Manual Mafia X, Monster Buster Club, Mafia All Stars II, Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again, Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2, Fast Food Wars, Lolcats the 2th, Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds, Dying of the Light Mafia 2, Double Agent Mafia * Nana7 - Sin City, Mean Girls Mafia, Ye Olde Mafia 3.5, Hunger Games Mafia, Persona 4 Mafia, Dungeons & Mafia II, Mafia x Mafia, Grand Magic Games Battle, Frozen Mafia, Anti-Theme Mafia II, Psychic Mafia 10 Events * Araver - Easter Egg Mafia, Warrior Cats Mafia, Fast Food Wars, Propaganda Mafia, Young Justice, Digimon Adventures Mafia, Fast Food Wars 3, Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1, Battle of Wits 2, Xenoblade Chronicles Mafia * Brandonb - Mafia I, Death Note Mafia, Heroes: Season 1.1, Three Sailors, DreamWeavers, MOS-querade, When the Mafia Cry, 4 Player Speed Mafia, Vortex Mafia, Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia * yuiop - House of Cards Mafia, Pirates of Penzance Mafia, Dune Wars, Frozen 2 Mafia, Rurouni Kenshin - Kyoto Arc, Toy Soldiers, Dungeons & Mafia: War of Succession, Bag o' Tricks II, Poltergeist Mafia, Slick's Kitchen Mafia 4 8 Events * Fox - Speed Mafia, Red vs Blue, X2: Rematch, Pirate Mafia II, 4 Player Speed Mafia, Vortex Mafia, Ocean 11 Mafia, Amber Mafia * Phaze - M4F14-7, Christmas Mafia, Quantum Leap Mafia, Titanomachy, Star Wars Mafia III, Pokemon GO Mafia, JourneyQuest Mafia Season 2, Toy Soldiers 3 * Plasmid - Trainer's Manual Mafia VIII, Asylum Mafia, Amalgamated Video Game Battle, Corporate Battle, Slick's Kitchen Mafia 3, Pacific Rim Mafia, Divergent Mafia, UN Mafia III * Prince_Marth85 - Anime Battle Royale: Bleached, Heroes Hybrid, Princess Bride Mafia, Star Wars Mafia II, High School Mafia II, Redwall Mafia II: Redwall, Harry Potter Mafia 5, Meme Mafia * Vineetrika - Soul of the Fire Mafia, Revelation Mafia II, UN Mafia II, Never Never Land, Manga Mafia, Anti-Theme Mafia, Smiley Mafia II, Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again * Vommack - Code Geass Mafia, Final Fantasy Battle II, Mafia - World War 3, Digimon Adventures Mafia, Trust, Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II, Blind Bloodbath Mafia, Gintama Mafia * Framm18 - Brush Up Mafia II, Disgaea Mafia, Mario Mafia II, Warcraft III Battle, Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut, Mirai Nikki Mafia, Period Classic Mafia, Witch Hunt Mafia 7 Events * CrazyPainter - Cruise Ship Mafia, Anime Battle Royale: Bleached, Cruise Ship Mafia II, Heroes: Season 1.1, Supernatural 2, Brush Up Mafia, Star Trek Mafia * Dee - Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia, Mafia All Stars III, Sesame Street Mafia 2, Dying of the light 3: Ragnarok, Elemental Chaos Revived, Duck Mafia, Fire Emblem Awakening Mafia Act 2 * Hachi - Doctor Who Mafia, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2, Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3, Halloween Mafia 6, Nightmare before Mafia: Director's Cut, JourneyQuest Mafia Season 1, Free Beer Mafia * Inawordyes - Country Club Mafia, Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2, Propaganda Mafia, Mafia All Stars 3.1, Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VII, Anime Girl Sleeper Mafia, Star Trek Mafia IV * Izzy - Star Wars Mafia II, Ender's Game Mafia, Ye Olde Mafia II, Advance Wars Mafia II, Puppet Mafia, Angel Mafia, Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI * Lost in space - Miniature LOST Themed Mafia, X-Men Mafia, Supernatural, When the Mafia Cry, The Battle for Mt Olympus II, Halloween Mafia, Terminator Mafia * SparrowHawk - Death Note Mafia: Rematch, Mafiaholics' Mafia, Vortex Mafia, Quantum Leap Mafia, Alpha to Omega Mafia, Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime, Divergent Mafia 6 Events * benjer3 - Colors Mafia, Post Restriction Mafia, Attack on Titan Mafia!, Winter Olympics Mafia, Slick's Kitchen Mafia, Mafia of the Toon City * Galois aka Joe's Student - Cruise Ship Mafia, Anime Battle Royale: Bleached, Rome, Ye Olde Mafia, Forest Mafia, Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying * Kitsune/Darth nox - Blade Mafia, The Wire, Sholay Mafia, Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying, Foodie Mafia II, Pokemon Mafia * Maurice - Rat Hunt Mafia, Sherlock Holmes Mafia, Star Trek Mafia, Trainer's Manual Mafia IX, Bag o' Tricks III, Star Trek Mafia V * Yuli - Halloween Mafia II, Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia, Advance Wars Mafia, Mirror Mafia, Klueless Mafia 2, Slender: The Mafia 5 Events * CherryLane - Mafia VI, Anime Battle Royale, Classic Mafia, Alchemic Anarchy, Vortex Mafia * Dr.Saab - Patriots Mafia, Spring Break Mafia, Arrow Mafia, Hannibal Mafia Season 1.5, Mafia Noir II * Glycereine - Serenity Mafia, Glitch Mafia, Angel Mafia II, Viking Mafia, Star Trek Mafia III * Jay Gold - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia, Mafia:The Musical: Part Two: The Producers' Revenge!, Harry Potter Mafia 6, Legend of Zelda Mafia, Pirate: Mutiny Mafia * Mekal - Anime Battle Royale: Naruto, Final Fantasy Battle, Chess of the Three Kingdoms, Ultimate Marvel Mayhem II, Final Fantasy I Mafia * Mew - Angels and Demons, Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM), Blackout Mafia, Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2, Mafia vs Mafia * Riranor - X2: Rematch, Mafia Olde Style, Lord of the Rings Mafia, Vortex Mafia, Scooby Doo Mafia __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Clubs